


Making an Ass Out of You and Umptions

by SharpestScalpel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Erik is being played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making an Ass Out of You and Umptions

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt (that's a shock, right?): http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=5109599#t5109599
> 
>  _Takes place during the early days at the mansion. Erik sees Charles all flushed and breathless after a run with Hank, and can't get that image out of his mind. He becomes obsessed with wanting to see Charles flustered and blushing, wants nothing more than to debauch Charles, because surely that uptight English academic will be naive and innocent. So he corners Charles one day and proceeds to say all the filthy things he wants to do to him, anticipating the reaction._
> 
>  _Instead of blushing or getting flustered, Charles just proceeds to push Erik down on the nearest surface and rides him for all he's worth for ages, until Erik is the one who's broken apart and begging, because Charles is telepathically keeping him from coming. Charles makes Erik ride that edge until he's unable to form coherent thoughts, because Charles may love taking a cock up in his ass but that doesn't mean he's not in charge._
> 
>  _This prompt contains as many of my kinks as I could possibly make fit into a plausible situation. I feel strangely mortified, but also a little proud._
> 
> This was just meant as a mini-fill; no one has filled it for real, alas. I'd love to see a proper fill for this one.

It had been as easy as Erik suspected to push Charles back into the library, to lock the door with his powers, to tower over Charles until the smaller man's face was flushed with the effort of his breathing. If part of Erik's brain whispered that Charles was strong enough to stop this if he didn't want it, well, Erik was arrogant in some ways - there was no reason to listen to that when he had pinned Charles against his own desk.

He'd seen Charles flushed and panting before, after running with Hank. His jogging shorts had been indecent, his t-shirt soaked through with the sweat of his efforts. There had still been an innocence to him, something untouchable and clean for all his breathlessness. The desire had planted itself in Erik's belly then: he wanted, he needed, he craved a Charles debauched and blushing.

"Do think I don't see you, Charles? Do you think I don't notice you preening for me, arching and bending like a cat in heat?" Erik put his mouth close to Charles's ear; it was private, it was between them and no one else. "Do you think I haven't watched you watch me, all baggy school boy trousers and grandfather cardigans, like those things will protect you from me?"

There was little room for Charles to protest. Erik waited, one heartbeat, two, three heartbeats, but all Charles did was catch the plump lower lip that had captivated Erik under the sharpness of his own teeth. It was maddening, that lip between those teeth, but Charles wasn't blushing or looking away. Erik nuzzled the softness under The other man's delicate jawline and opened his mouth again.

"I'll bite that lip for you if it's teeth you want, Charles. And other places. I'll put marks on your sweet white skin until it's clear to everyone you belong with me, belong under me."

The mental image was pleasing - Erik tossed it at the warm presence that was almost always in his mind when he was in close proximity to Charles. A very proper gasp - a soft noise of shock - and Charles looked up throu his lashes. "That doesn't sound quite decent, my friend."

But he wasnt protesting, Erik grinned to himself. Innocent little Charles could not possibly know the extent of what Erik wanted to do. "Have you ever been fucked, Charles? Split on a cock thrusting as deep as it can get, deep enough to scratch itches you didn't know you could feel? Shall I bend you over right here, pants at your ankles, and show you?"

Erik was unprepared for the hand at his belt buckle or the voice in his head. "One certainly hopes you aren't all talk, my friend."


End file.
